Communications systems used in spacecraft, such as space stations (e.g., the International Space Station (ISS), space vehicles, small satellites or nanosatellites (e.g., CubeSats), avionics (e.g., SpaceCube), etc., face challenges generally not encountered by earth based communication systems, such as radiation exposure and stringent piece part reliability requirements. Specifically, current 10BASE-T Ethernet interface circuits in compliance with the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.3 standard for Ethernet do not meet the radiation hardening requirements for space flight. The currently available commercial off the shelf (COTS) 10BASE-T Ethernet interface circuits are not acceptable for space flight because the COTS 10BASE-T Ethernet interface circuits are susceptible to radiation induced upsets and/or failure. Therefore, a radiation hardened 10BASE-T Ethernet interface circuit suitable for space flight and in compliance with the IEEE 802.3 standard for Ethernet is needed.